


Ichthyophobia

by PhenomAngel



Series: Life Before the Ring [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Boat trip, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Wrestling, fish issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leneah wants to go out on a boat trip for her 11th birthday, but she soon realizes she has a lot more to fear then enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dad, Kristen, Uncle Glen and I were taking a boat out onto the Pacific Ocean for my 11th birthday. We were going on a little family trip, it was nice that Uncle Glen could come along, he doesn't usually come on many family trips with us.  
  
Uncle Glen was driving the boat while Kristen sat on dad's lap, pointing to the giant waves. Kristen jumped off dad's lap running to one of those blowup rafts.  
  
"Dad! Can Leneah and I do this?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Glen will help you," Dad said and as Uncle Kane stopped the boat and helped us into life jackets. We kicked off our shoes and Uncle Glen helped us onto the raft.  
  
"Now it's tied to the boat so you won't float away, and no jumping in the water, understand?" Uncle Glen said and we nodded. He lightly pushed the raft away from the boat and we were on the water, just the two of--  
  
What was _that_.  
  
I saw the fin again.  
  
My eyes widened and I screamed as the creature came to the surface of the water.  
  
"SHARK!" Kristen pulled me back looking over my shoulder, as I  grabbed onto her arm. Kristen made a weird face.  
  
"That's a sunfish, Leneah," she mumbled, trying to hide her laughter.  
  
"No. _NO_! That is a creature that is going to drag me to Hell!" I cried.  
  
"Leneah! No cursing!" Uncle Glen said to me.  
  
"But Uncle Glen! It's a _shark_!"  
  
"It's a _sunfish_." Kristen said. "They're friendly."  
  
Then Kristen pushed me off the raft and into the water.  
  
"IM GUNNA DIE!" I screamed, realizing I was staying afloat thanks to the life vest, but that didn't change the fact I was in the water with a shark!  
  
"Kristen!" Uncle Glen yelled.  
  
"What? I was helping her!" Kristen said defensively.  
  
As I quickly swam towards the boat, arms and legs flinging all around, Uncle Glen grabbed me and pulled me out of the water.  
  
"How was that helping?" Uncle Glen said. "She's going to need therapy after this one," he mumbled setting me down. I grabbed my towel, throwing off my life vest and snuggling into my towel.  
  
Dad pulled Kristen up off the life boat.  
  
"I was just trying to help."  
  
"You get a time out," Dad said to her. I saw Kristen pout. "Go apologize." Kristen walked over to me.  
  
"Sorry, Neah," she said. I stuck my tongue out at her and she walked to the other side of the boat.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
"Leneah! LOOK OUT! SHARK!" Kristen screamed and I screamed falling off my seat. I kept screaming and backing up till I heard Kristen laugh and Dad yell at her.  
  
"You bitch!" I snapped.  
  
"LENEAH!" Uncle Glen yelled. "Language!"

* * *

 

  
We got back to land and decided to fish. That's a dumb idea. But I'd get ice cream out of it.  
  
I was sitting back a ways just watching them. Dad was putting a worm on Kristen's hook.  
  
I sighed, Kristen had good intentions... I think. I'm not that mad at her anymore.  
  
Kristen swung her line back and I felt something in my hair. I reached my hand up and felt a hook...and a squirming worm.  
  
"KRISTEN!" I screamed, shaking my head and jumping to my feet. "Get it out if my hair!" I yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Kristen ran to me in a panic and carefully pulled out the hook.  
  
I'm going to be sick. She planned this. She totally planned this!  
  
I glared up at her and she had this terrified look on her face.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." I didn't give her a chance to defend herself this time, I lunged at her tackling her to the ground. I tried to punch her but she moved and my fist hit the dirt right next to her head.  
  
"Play nice you two," dad called over to us, not really caring I was beating Kristen up.

No blood, no problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the boat incident, Kristen convinces The Undertaker to take Leneah out to a seafood restaurant.

So I convinced Dad to take us out to a seafood restaurant. He was sure I was doing it out of spite since Leneah beat me up on our fishing trip.  
  
"Listen Dad, it was a misunderstanding, and I believe that she shouldn't be t _hat_ afraid of fish."  
  
"It's a phobia, Kristen, just like you're afraid of clowns and spiders," Dad said and I could feel my skin start to crawl, even the thought of spiders and clowns gave me the creeps.  
  
"You really should give her a sincere apology."  
  
"That's why I think we should take her out to dinner!" I said, quite loudly.  
  
"To a place that serves _fish_?" he gave me a questionable look and I nodded.  
  
"You want to try and snap her out of her fear? Your choice, but if she starts freaking out you're responsible."  
  
"Don't worry Dad, everything will be fine!"

* * *

 

"Where exactly are we going?" Leneah asked me as I looked up from my comic and over to her with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Leneah stuck her tongue out at me. "Dad!"  
  
"I'm just along for the ride," he called from the drivers seat.   
  
Leneah glanced over at Uncle Glenn. "Will you tell me?" Uncle Glenn glanced back at her, then over to Dad, then me.  
  
"Wait, you guys didn't tell her?" Uncle Glenn sounded annoyed. "She just finished therapy for last time."  
  
That's when Leneah's face turned white.  
  
"W-we're not going back to the water right?" Leneah said terrified.  
  
"Oh, of course not!" I smiled. "I personally picked out a really nice restaurant." We pulled up at the restaurant and Leneah looked out the window then slowly she looked back at me. She looked ready to be sick.

* * *

 

_Leneah's POV_  
  
I can't believe they brought me to a _seafood_ restaurant. They sell _fish_.  
  
I looked back to my sister who had a stupid grin on her face.  
  
"This was _your_ idea?" I hissed unbuckling my seatbelt. Kristen nodded and so I lunged at her. Throwing punches at her until my door opened and Dad pulled me out. "I should kill you!"  
  
"I'm just trying to help!" Kristen yelled back getting out of the car. Dad set me down and Uncle Glenn stood between us.  
  
I didn't follow them when they started walking towards the restaurant. "I am _not_ going in there!" I hissed.  
  
"Leneah, let's go," Uncle Glenn said walking back over to me as Kristen and Dad went inside.  
  
"Why would she do this? Why would you two _l_ _et_ her do this?" I looked up at him.  
  
"Listen, Kristen is honestly trying to help...I think. I mean she's probably not going about it the right way."  
  
"Uh no! That stupid-"  
  
"Language." He warned glancing down at me. I huffed crossing my arms.  
  
"Can't you just take me home?" I pouted.  
  
"Give it a half hour and if you still feel sick I'll take you home."  
  
Uncle Glenn and I went inside and joined Dad and Kristen at a booth. I sat next to Uncle Glenn, across from Kristen.  
  
"Leneah?" Kristen said quietly and I looked up at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you really that mad at me?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Kristen pouted looking over at Dad who rolled his eyes looking back at his menu.  
  
"All they sell is fish," I grumbled also looking at the menu.  
  
"No duh. It's a _seafood_ restaurant," Kristen said. I glared at her before turning my attention back to the menu. Oh thank god the kids section has chicken nuggets.  
  
We ordered our food, getting a basket of those little biscuits. Those were delicious and definitely taking my mind off the fact that I was literally surrounded by fish.  
  
After a while the waiter brought our food. Dad got some ugly ass fish thing, Kristen got popcorn shrimp and Uncle Glenn got...a fish?  
  
I just stared his plate. It didn't look cooked or even edible.  
  
"Leneah?" Uncle Glenn said slowly as I stared at the terrifying creature.  
  
And I swear to the stars it _breathed_.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, frightened I slammed back into the seat.  
  
"Leneah! How many God Damn times do I have to tell you not to curse!" Uncle Glenn snapped. I gestured towards the creature from Hell (and just to make that clear I'm talking about the fish not my Uncle).  
  
"Did you not see that thing move?!" I gasped. "It breathed! The thing breathed!"  
  
Kristen let out a small laugh.  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"Leneah! It's _dead_." Kristen got on her knees, leaned over the table grabbing the fish off of Uncle Glenn's plate and slapped me across the face.  
  
She slapped me with the fish.  
  
I screamed so loud that the entire restaurant became silent and were all staring at us.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Kristen!" I screamed at her. Kristen climbed over Dad's lap and took off running and I followed close behind, fork in hand.  
  
I chased her all the way out to the parking lot. By the time I caught up to her Kristen was on the roof of the car.  
  
"Why would you do that?" I screamed up at her, feeling my eyes start to water.  
  
Kristen shrugged. "I thought it would be funny."  
  
"Well it wasn't!" I finally broke down crying.  
  
"Kristen what are you doing on top of the car?" Dad asked.  
  
"Leneah has a fork. I'm pretty sure she was going to use it to stab me." Kristen looked at Dad as he helped her back to the pavement.  
  
"Apologize _now_."  
  
Kristen walked over to me slowly, putting her hand on my shoulder as I looked up at her with watery eyes. Kristen's face changed, she actually looked sad.  
  
"I really am sorry. I didn't think you were actually that scared," she said quietly. "But I was torturing you for my own enjoyment that I didn't think about your feelings. I really am sorry...can you please forgive me?" Kristen lightly bit down on her lip. Kristen seemed like she really did feel bad.  
  
"Y-yeah," I whispered as Kristen wiped my eyes with her sleeve. "I forgive you." Kristen smiled pulling me into a hug.  
  
Just keep in mind one thing Kristen.  
  
Revenge is coming.


End file.
